Furniture that is convertible between a sofa position to a bed position are well known in the art as sofa-beds and futons. These devices typically use some type of a pawl or dog which lockingly engages one part of a folding frame with a second part of a folding frame. Generally, these members require gravity to force the pawl or dog into a position which causes latching between the two parts of the folding frame. Additionally, the prior art convertible furniture require several movements of various parts to accomplish the transition from a sofa position to a bed position. Further, the prior art convertible furniture is limited to conversion from a single sofa position to a bed position. Additionally, these prior art convertible furniture require multiple movements by a user to perform the conversion. These movements can be very difficult for many people, in particular women and those of smaller physical stature.
It would be a benefit therefore to provide a cradle conversion system that facilitates converting a cradle between a sofa position and a bed position in a substantially single movement. It would be a still further benefit to provide a locking mechanism that maintains the cradle in a set angular position in sofa positions.